Bianca Jackson
Bianca Butcher (née Branning, previously Jackson) is the mother Tiffany Butcher, Liam Butcher and Morgan Butcher. She was the mother of Natasha Butcher before she died. Bianca is the daughter of Carol Jackson and David Wicks and granddaughter of Pat Evans, Jim Branning, Reenie Branning and Pete Beale. She is the wife of Ricky Butcher and the stepmother of Whitney Dean. She is the ex-partner of Ray Dixon and Tony King. She is the half-sister of Robbie Jackson, Billie Jackson, Sonywer and Karen Wicks. She had an affair with her mother's boyfriend Dan Sullivan, which lead to Carol slg Bianca. Bianca and Ricky are furious when they find out that Carol slapped their son, Liam. When Bianca shouts at Carol, Carol bands the family from her half-brother, Billie's funeral. She is the niece of April Branning, Suzy Branning, Jack Branning, Derek Branning, Max Branning and Simon Wicks. She is the cousin of Lauren Branning, Abi Branning, Oscar Branning, Amy Mitchell, Richard Mitchell, James Branning and Penny Branning. She has left the series temporairly. She will be returning October 2012 according to the newspapers. Status (as of Feb 2013): Present: regular And her son liam is with a gang. About Underneath Bianca's strong and fiery exterior, there’s a soft and vulnerable person who’s loyal to the end. You just have to dig beneath a few layers to find it… In 2011, Bianca went to prison for assaulting Connor Stanley but returned home to her delighted family in time for Christmas. 'Normal' family life resumed, but this wasn’t to last long, as Bianca’s beloved Pat died and she discovered that her loving husband had cheated on her with Mandy Salter. The final straw was the revelation that Ricky and Mandy had a baby years ago, which he withheld from her. Bianca kicked him out – but not without tears! Desperate for extra cash after Ricky's departure, Bianca took out high risk cash loans to keep her family life afloat and as normal as possible. But this wasn’t to be. Struggling to keep up with her payments, Bianca was caught stealing from the market, bringing about her downfall. Being on licence, Bianca was quickly back behind bars. Out and back on The Square with her family, she was more determined than ever to turn her life around, but it seemed her time in prison affected her more than she was letting on. Behind her brave face, Bianca’s fears of going back inside meant she was terrified of putting even a little toe wrong, and was worried when the only probation officer she liked quit because of a romance with her mother Carol. But she struggled to keep up the golden girl act when her son, Liam, started to stray from his best behaviour himself... as the last thing Bianca wanted was Liam ending up behind bars too. Bianca helped Liam do the right thing and leave gang life behind him... and even went so far as to tackle the gang leader, Kane, herself. And with Liam's safety in question, Bianca had to put her feelings aside and send Liam to live with his Dad for his own protection. Liam eventually returned to face his tormentors in court, and finally put to rest the months of hell for the Butcher household. All Bianca had to do then was keep out of trouble... but Bianca being Bianca, she managed to set fire to and flood Ian’s restaurant. Luckily, Ian showed some rare leniency. Embarking on a man-hunt with fellow singleton, Kat, and with Liam back, it looked as if Bianca's life was just getting back to normal - until she left to complete a fashion course in Manchester. When Bianca came back, she returned with a new man and his two kids in tow. The Butcher kids weren’t too pleased, especially as Terry and his kids moved in with them. But hot-headed Bianca was determined to make it work, as an even bigger family. However, after finding out that Terry always spends Christmas with his ex, Nikki, Bianca was left fuming at the prospect of her first new family Christmas being tainted. Bianca tried her best not to let Nikki get to her on Christmas Day, but there is only so much a woman can take. So when Nikki accidentally poured gravy all over her, Bianca decided she wanted a Spraggan-free Christmas and threw them all out! Persuaded to give him another chance, however, Bianca managed to reconcile her relationship with Terry. With the shock news that Carol has cancer, it's time for the Butcher family to pull together. How will Bianca come to terms with what lies ahead for Carol? Names *Bianca Butcher *Bianca Jackson *Bianca Branning Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:1977 Births Category:2014 departures Category:Branning Family Category:Beale Family Category:Wicks Family Category:Harris Family Category:Butcher Family